


Celebrations

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Desire, Dreams, M/M, Mirror of Erised, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the end of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

For Ron, it's food.

For Hermione, it's reuniting with her parents.

For Neville, it's a pat on the shoulder from McGonagall.

For Luna, it's dancing.

For Ginny, it's finally being able to fly on a broom around Hogwarts.

For Hagrid, it's drinking (and hidding a dragon egg).

For me, it's watching you and me hug and kiss in the Mirror of Erised.


End file.
